Many applications and/or websites provide information through map interfaces. For example, a videogame may display a destination for an avatar on a map canvas; a running website may display running routes through a web map interface; a mobile map app may display driving directions on a road map canvas; a realtor app may display housing information, such as images, sale prices, home value estimates, and/or other information on a map canvas; etc. Such applications and/or websites may allow a user to pan and/or zoom to view different content.